


When the night has come

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Si era sentita sbagliata in un primo momento, quando si era ritrovata sotto le possenti zampe di Nanaki con solo l’intimo addosso che, tempo pochi istanti era volato via; era consapevole che ciò che stava facendo non rientrava nella normalità e che se qualcuno li avesse visti in procinto di accoppiarsi nel vano delle provviste dell’Highwind l’avrebbero probabilmente giudicata una maniaca o peggio.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Red XIII | Nanaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	When the night has come

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #81: bestiality.
> 
> [Sorry, ma la Maritombola mi ha dato questo prompt e chi sono io per non fillarlo?]

Si era sentita sbagliata in un primo momento, quando si era ritrovata sotto le possenti zampe di Nanaki con solo l’intimo addosso che, tempo pochi istanti era volato via; era consapevole che ciò che stava facendo non rientrava nella normalità e che se qualcuno li avesse visti in procinto di accoppiarsi nel vano delle provviste dell’Highwind l’avrebbero probabilmente giudicata una maniaca o peggio.

E se in un primo istante aveva provato un certo ribrezzo verso se stessa, c’era una parte di sé che invece preferiva pensare a se stessa e quelle sensazioni che da sempre desiderava di provare.

Aveva sognato spesso ad occhi aperti di sentire mani esperte toccarla, una bocca famelica assaggiarla ma sembrava sempre invisibile rispetto alle sue compagne di viaggio — e d’accordo, era una ragazzina, ma nonostante ciò era comunque cresciuta molto presto e il desiderio che provava ogni volta che guardava Cloud o, per assurdo, Vincent rischiava di farla impazzire proprio perché questi non la guardavano e non l’avrebbero guardata mai.

Invidiava Tifa e Aerith: loro così belle, così adulte ed entrambe contese da Cloud, mentre Vincent viveva nel ricordo della sua Lucretia. A lei cosa restava se non delle mere fantasie? Non aveva voglia di aspettare per conoscere finalmente il piacere e non appena le si era presentata l’occasione, se pur per caso, non si era tirata indietro.

Non era difficile che lei e Red XIII si trovassero da soli, avevano stretto un profondo rapporto di amicizia e questo forse perché erano gli adolescenti del gruppo — ok, adolescenti se si stava a guardare la longevità della razza di Nanaki, ma a quanto aveva spiegato il vecchio Bugenlui era appena un ragazzino — e quella sera, come tante altre si erano appartati nella stiva per fare due chiacchiere. Fortuna volle che quel trabiccolo dell’Highwind fosse parcheggiato e immobile, altrimenti sarebbe tipo morta per la nausea.

Tra una parola e l’altra, dove i loro discorsi erano finiti inevitabilmente sul triangolo amoroso che riguardava i loro tre compagni di viaggio e conseguentemente il sesso, avevano cominciato a parlare di loro e Yuffie, senza peli sulla lingua, decise di informarsi su quali fossero le attitudini di Nanaki. Dopodiché aveva parlato per sé e aveva svelato all’amico che, forse a causa della curiosità adolescenziale, aveva confidato di essersi toccata spesso in solitaria, aggiungendo però che non le bastava più e che voleva sperimentare.

« Tu non sei curioso? » aveva domandato improvvisamente, fissando di sottecchi Red che la guardava con un paio d’occhi leggermente intimiditi, lucidi però di un qualcosa attribuibile all’eccitazione. Dunque funzionava così anche per lui, eh? La risposta affermativa arrivò in men che non si dica e lei, un pochetto in imbarazzo in un primo momento si era tolta il top, rimanendo nuda dalla vita in su. E le era bastato un solo istante per capire che la lingua ruvida dell’altro le stesse provocando sensazioni che accesero la sua eccitazione che convergeva fra le sue cosce inumidite.

Poco più tardi anche gli shorts erano stati tolti ed eccoci all’inizio di questa storia, con una Yuffie con soli gli slip addosso e Red sopra di lei a darle piacere mentre le leccava un capezzolo; l’animale a quel punto, incuriosito dall’odore della ninja, avvicinò il muso fra le sue cosce e lei non poté far altro che allargarle di più, permettendogli di premere il naso sulla sua intimità. Si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito, muovendo il bacino verso di lui per esortarlo a darle piacere anche lì.

« Red… » mugolò, facendo scivolare via le mutandine mentre lui la guardava negli occhi per capire se poteva procedere, se fosse sicura o avesse qualche ripensamento, ma così non era.

Il calore che emanava la sua lingua a contatto con la propria pelle fu in grado di incendiarla e talmente voleva godersi quell’istante che decise di mettersi più comoda, lasciandosi dunque scivolare con la schiena sul pavimento ed esponendosi del tutto alle attenzione dell’altro.

Lo sentì muoversi dapprima in maniera impacciata e cauta, poi, a ritmo col respiro affannoso della ragazza aumentò il ritmo e la pressione, con lei che si spingeva verso di lui per sentirlo completamente; trattenne il fiato nel momento in cui lui inserì la lingua all’interno della sua apertura, mugolando per quella nuova sensazione che neppure nei propri sogni avrebbe immaginato potesse essere così incredibile, quasi surreale.

Non ci volle molto prima che la ninja si lasciasse andare al suo primo orgasmo — primo provocato da qualcun’altra e non da se stessa, si intende — e fu la contemporaneità dei movimenti della lingua e la pressione del naso umido dell’animale a contatto col clitoride a farla letteralmente esplodere. E dei, era un po’ come essere ubriaca: se ne stava lì a terra, ansimante e stordita da quell’enormità di sensazioni provate tutte insieme, tanto che per un istante Nanaki si preoccupò di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

« Yuffie, hai… va tutto bene? » le disse lui, avvicinando il muso al viso di lei e lasciandole una leccatina sulla guancia, tranquillizzandosi nel momento in cui la vide sorridere. I suoi occhi erano ancora lucidi dal piacere e sembrava essere molto soddisfatta. Cosa che non si poteva dire di lui e che la ragazza comprese immediatamente.

« È stato strano… però, insomma, mi è piaciuto. » mormorò lei, sollevandosi a sedere e avvolgendo le braccia esili attorno al dorso dell’animale. « Vuoi… insomma, vuoi…? »

Non finì la frase, ma Nanaki aveva capito benissimo ciò che volesse chiedergli e dunque con un mugolio basso le fece capire che sì, sentiva il bisogno di proseguire quel loro improvvisato esperimento.

La vide tornare a sdraiarsi e allargare le gambe, ma lui dandole un paio di spinte col muso sul fianco le fece capire che no, così era come facevano sesso gli umani e lui aveva bisogno di una posizione più comoda per prenderla e, per quanto Yuffie si sentisse in imbarazzo a mettersi carponi, alla fine cedette e lo fece. Si sentiva esposta in quella posizione e timidamente voltò il capo per capire se andava tutto bene, al che Nanaki in segno di assenso le si avvicinò, leccando ancora una volta la sua intimità umida, facendola rabbrividire dal ritrovato piacere.

« Non voglio farti del male… » pronunciò in segno di scuse, sapendo che per la ragazza era la prima volta e promise dunque di fare il più delicatamente possibile.

La ragazza cominciò a prendere dei respiri profondi nel tentativo di rilassarsi e chiudendo gli occhi, attese che Nanaki facesse la sua mossa; il fiato le si bloccò in gola quando Red la penetrò, seppur lentamente, ma il dolore fu tale da farle lanciare un grido. Si coprì la bocca con una mano, consapevole che non poteva farsi sentire e riprese a respirare, sperando che il dolore la smettesse in fretta e che tutto venisse sostituito dal piacere.

Ci volle un po’, ma pian piano si abituò a quell’intrusione e Nanaki stesso una volta capito che la ragazza stava meglio, prese a muoversi dentro di lei. Nel momento stesso in cui sentì i gemiti divenire pregni di piacere, aumentò il ritmo, prendendola con una passione che neppure lui si aspettava.

Fu un momento particolare, dove entrambi si sentirono colti da sensazioni nuove e inaspettate; nella stanza si udivano solamente il rumore dei loro movimenti e i respiri affannati causati dal piacere e non ci volle poi molto prima che Nanaki si lasciasse cogliere dall’orgasmo e le venisse dentro, seguito immediatamente dopo da lei che soffocò il grido liberatorio che avrebbe tanto voluto lasciar andare.

Nanaki le crollò addosso e ansimando ancora le leccò piano il viso, percependo il sapore di alcune lacrime che il dolore le aveva provocato. Rimasero a lungo così, inermi e in silenzio; nessuno dei due osò dire nulla per lungo tempo, ma il sorriso soddisfatto che colorava le labbra della ragazza e lo sguardo luminoso dell’altro valevano tutto.

Forse ne avrebbero riparlato il giorno dopo, o forse mai, forse sarebbe stato il loro piccolo segreto, ma quel che era certo è che quel piccolo esperimento colmo di curiosità tolte era stata l’idea migliore che avessero mai avuto.

Per quella serata almeno, si sarebbero salutati come se nulla fosse accaduto nonostante nella mente di entrambi quel momento tutto loro sarebbe rimasto ancorato alla loro mente ancora un bel po’.

Yuffie pensava ancora che avesse agito in maniera sbagliata, ma in fin dei conti non le importava nulla. Prima dei sensi di colpa preferiva crogiolarsi ancora a lungo nelle sensazioni che aveva provato e che l’avevano fatta sentire finalmente donna.


End file.
